


September 11, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face before he used a tentacle to attack a bank robber.





	September 11, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

One scowl materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face before he used a tentacle to attack a bank robber and knock him down in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
